


Last Good Thing About This Part of Town

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [225]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MimB meme, @sparrowsverse wanted The Flash, 01<br/>random hit #1 turned out to be Fall Out Boy - Grant Theft Autumm :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Good Thing About This Part of Town

Cisco hummed to himself quietly, drowning out the squeak of the chair’s castor wheels as he pushed back from his desk and rolled himself across the lab.  Behind him, the industrial fabber was rumbling to itself as it heated and bent filament to his designs.

Cisco stood, one foot kicking back to catch his chair from rolling away, as he leaned forward over the cutter.  On the STAR Labs inventory, this was listed as ‘pre-prefabricator.’  In truth, he’d bought it second-hand from a clothing factory in town that was shutting down, and shifted it in at 3am in a rented truck.

Google had supplied the manual.  Gods bless Google.

Satisfied that all was progressing as it should, Cisco flopped back onto his chair, propelling it back to his desk.

The clock on his computer said 2am.  The fabbers would be done by 4am.  Cisco smirked at the empty bottles of soda scattered across his desk and shrugged.  What the hell, he wasn’t getting any sleep tonight.  May as well make a start on assembly before Caitlen arrived at 7am with coffee and bagels.

On the screen, Spartan’s upgraded helmet design rotated in virtual space.  Now that Felicity had managed to get an accurate 3D model of the man’s head, Cisco could finally make some headway with the upgraded uniform.

“No capes,” he muttered to himself.  His laughter echoed around the otherwise empty lab.  Still chuckling, Cisco kept working.


End file.
